tinyvillageuncutfandomcom-20200214-history
Invalid Dino Bug and other VC Button Errors
The awesome Unaysaurus, introduced in the Gold Booster Pack on February 27th 2013, has not come without a few teething problems. Due to an error in the Dinosaurs.xyz file, all users who bought the Gold Pack (and thus the feisty Unaysaurus) are confronted with the dreaded Invalid Dino Bug! Severity: This bug is rated of the Highest Severity and should be avoided at all costs. Afflicted villages will not be able to open their inventories, cannot click on the hammer icon and cannot participate in the weekly challenges. Another user has reported they cannot add friends. The game simply crashes over and over. You can however continue to collect coins in many cases. Recommendation: Do not buy the pack or even fuse this dino until there are multiple confirmations the Bug has been fixed. Multiple users have already submitted support Tickets - and we expect a fix very soon. See the update below! I 'Update: Bug is fixed for most' A new Dinosaurs.xyz file has been pushed out March 1st, but did not completely fix the bug for some people. The TV Facebook page remained full of complaints about this bug. But finally on March 5th, there are many happy villagers posting that the Invalid DIno Bug has been fixed. In the older Dinosaurs.xyz file, the dino ID was incorrect. Notice the extra s. "dinosaurID": "unasysaurus1" <-- from the old file with an extra "s" in the dino's name. The file pushed out late today (March 1st) has the correct ID. "dinosaurID": "unaysaurus1" <-- from the new file There remain similar extra s's in the animation file names, but as long as those files are called consistently, that should cause no problem. However, since some are still having problems, perhaps these files too have not been called consistently. The new March 4th DinoEvolution.xyz file, enters the Unaysaurus twice, using both spellings. This seems to have done the trick. Warning about to be retired: Fuse this dino at your own risk. I would wait until we see some update on Facebook. There have been successful fusions, apparently without the problem kicking in, so the bug seems to come from buying the Gold Pack. 'VC Button Errors: A Short History' There has been a fairly extensive list of View Controller Button errors with TinyCO's games, especially during the last six months or so. 1. VC Button Error in Tiny Village: '''Reported Dec 7. 2012 VC Button Error: "Invalid category Name: featuredcrates" This error was reported when the user clicked on the Crates icon back in early December 2012. Neither the HUD nor the Crates under Featured could be pressed without the game closing down. '''2. '''And of course there is this latest VC Button Error associated with the Gold Booster Pack containing the Unaysaurus. '''3. VC Button Error in Tiny Monsters: '''Reported Dec 14. 2012 Unfortunately, TinyCO reported that a '''new update '''was needed to fix this VC button error. See their post below. "This is a known issue we have resolved in our next update. Please stay tuned and be sure to download it right away once its available in your App Store!" I am afraid this creates the possibility that a full fix may require an update to Version 1.17.1 For those of you who are stil suffering I really hope not. Some example reports (slightly edited) a. Every time I try to take my snowbluff monster out of the dreamthing the game gives me a VC Button error message and shuts down. b. Error reported during attempt to build the second mountian. c. Keep getting a "vc button error, swf data size" on android...any help on this? '''4. VC Button Error in Tiny Village: '''Reported June 23. 2012 "I keep getting a "VC Button Error" with message: Reward not found for bfinemusic5goal. While visiting neighbors for the new quest. The game restarts then. This error(#4) was fixed within one day for most, but still afflicted some uses in early July - despite the update. '''5. VC Button Error in Tiny Monsters: '''Reported January 20. 2013 Earthquake Monster gave the error message: VC Button Error swf data size: elephant-s2-idle-002.swf Since '''swf files contain animations, we might suspect the remaining misspelt animation files might be still causing some problems. Please Report your Experiences with this Bug If you have been afflicted by this bug please report below. Also if you have the new dino in your village - but have encountered no problems, also report. This will greatly help other users and enable quicker solutions should a similar bug pop up in the future. Please report if your problem has been fixed as we exoect this to happen very soon. Category:Research Lab